LOVE AND PRIDE Bleach
by Captain Kuchiki
Summary: when 2 new members join squas 6 things get intresting
1. Chapter 1

**Love and pride part 1**

It was a normal day at squad 6 Byakuya and Renji were doing paper work, when they got a hell butterfly telling them to come to the head captain's room. Byakuya and Renji finished the paper they were doing and set off to squad 1

"Captain, do you know why we are needed at squad 1?" asked Renji

"No but I am sure it's something important otherwise the message wouldn't have said as soon as possible on it" Byakuya and Renji flashed stepped their way to Squad 1.

The big doors opened and the head captain welcomed them in. The two males of squad 6 walked in and stood waiting to be told what they have been called up for.

"Captain Kuchiki your squad will be having two new members, a 4th and a 5th seat, they are called Zoe and Abby" The two girls walked out of a door on the right and stood next to the head captain.

" Welcome to my squad girls" Byakuya spoke

"Yeh welcome" Renji spoke after

"Take good care of them Byakuya, they are powerful and will only need some more training to reach Bankai, I will leave them with you now, you are dismissed" The old man waved his hand and Renji and Byakuya lest with the two new members of the squad walking behind.

Byakuya and Renji took the girls back to squad six to show them around before they had to continue with their paper work.

"Well you have seen squad 6 now so just do what you want till me and the captain finish the paper work ok, just don't brake anything" Renji said as he walked in to the office.

"Well Abby what you want to do?" Zoe asked

"Not sure we could spy on the captain and vice-captain" Abby said.

The two girls got up and sneakily walked to the window of the two males room, they look through just to find then sat at a desk working.

"God they are so boring" Abby said

"Yeh your right but the read head looks kinda hot" Zoe said as she looked at him some more

"Yeh he's ok but the captain is more of my type" Abby said.

The two girls looked through the window for about 30 minutes till what they were looking at suddenly wasn't there.

"What are you two doing" A deep voice said from behind them. The two girls turned around to see the captain and vice-captain stud there looking at them,

"Nothing we were just bored and came to see what you were doing" Zoe said

"Well if you are board lets go and train" Renji said as he grabbed a girl in each of his hands and pulled them to the training grounds.

As we arrived at the training grounds , We were told to release our zanpac to's.  
"i will go first grrrraaa arise to crystal Mitihosio " Zoe yelled as 2 jets of fire shot out setting the ground on fire.  
" Ok here i come scatter and freeze himatozakura " Abby cryed out as my blade shattered into 2000 tiny ice blades flowing around.

"LETS DO IT " we shout together our strikes clashed as if we have fought together for years.  
It took 2 hours of intencive training and a lot of bolders smashing untill we were told to have a brake renji was sitting on a tree stump when Zoe thought it would be funny to sit next to him. She stared at him and slowly inched across, getting closer and closer. Renji could see Zoe creep towards himself. " what are you doing Zoe " renji asked

"erm nothing letenent abari " Zoe replied and continued to stare at renji and she got to him and looked hi in the eyes.  
"why are you staring at me " Renji asked Zoe did not reply only moving closer to him until their eyes met in a gaze " have i told you that you have lovely eyes lutenent " Zoe asked. But before Raenji could reply Zoe put her lips on his and they kissed eachother.

Renji and Zoe parted their lips and just looked into eachothers eyes. " what was that for Zoe " Renji asked while panting .  
"i .. i don't know it just came over me " Zoe replyed . Zoe let out a yell and huged Renji and the branch that held then snaped and they both fell on the floor. Renji being on top.  
Then Renji looked into Zoes eyes and lent in for another kiss they had accidently fell in love.  
"oh my hehe looks like Zoe has her hands full hehe and her mouth would you not agree captain kuchiki " I ask  
"Renji do you mind showing some posture and dignity " Byakuya stated sternly.

We both cover our eyes as renji starts to strip of his clothes followed by Zoe. Then we turned away only ho here noises behind us.  
"oh renji your so good ooo deeper "  
I tryed to hold it in as was byakuya by the expretion on his face.  
I looked over my sholder only to see renji ramming Zoe hard just seeing them on the floor making out was enough to make me chuckle.  
The way renji was rubbing Zoes back kissnin her with so much pation and desire to be close. Byakuya just walked off. I followed him trying to show loyalty and pride.

It was clear byakuya could see me trying to be proud and full of honour.  
Byakuya gave a small smile to himself thinking he has found one person in the whole of the sol society that had an ounce of pride as he had.  
Walking back to the squad six barreks Byakuya closed the door behind us. I turn to face him and he was appon me in an instant " your actions today impressed me abby you have shown me that you have loyalty as well as pride. Not many have that " Byakuya stated in a worm and calm voice.

He pinned me againsed the wall. I could feel that he was turned on by how hard his cock was.  
"captain what... what are you doing mmm we must not " abby tryed to talk only to be silenced by byakuyas warm lips " don't call me captain its byakuya to you " he corrected me. He moved is hand from the wall only to untie the shash around my waist.  
My clothes fell to the floor only my bra and knickers were on. I could see him look at my body the lust in his eyes.  
He grabed my body and slamed me on his desk, lifting my legs to wrap them around his waist. " now abby you must be quiet ok " he orded . with that he pulled of my knickers and unclipped myBra,  
he took his scarf off followed by his captains robe and put them on the floor takeing of his pants and top leaving his boxers on kissing me again " will you cooperate or will i have to force you to cooperate i am going to show you your place " he told me  
Removing his boxers he spread my legs apart and lowered himself on top of me pushing his hard cock in my wet pussy i let out a scream. He coverd my mouth.

Byakuya starts to thrust in and out with such force i could not scream. Then he licks my nipples it felt good. I wrapped my arms around his neck moving my hips up so he could push deeper.  
"oh god byakuya please cum in me "  
It was the way i said his name that pushed him to the edge. Byakuya held me close and let out a grown as he came inside of me.  
Just then Renji, Zoe and a few other squad members walked in only to see me and byakuya having sex on the desk. Renji got out a video camra that orihime lent to him and recorded it. " wait til i show this to everyone " he giggled to himself and ran of to tell everyone.  
"Renji get back here now" byakuya shouted as he chased after him.

7 weeks past " erm zoe can i talk to you i have a problem". i said  
"what is it abby" replyed zoe.  
" i have skipped my perioud is that normal" i asked  
" well we better get you to unohana for a cheack up" replied zoe. We both set of to squad 4 "go on abby tell her the problem and i will wait out here". Zoe said. so i walk in " hello captain unohana i have a problem i have skipped my perioud and i am worried could you please help me?" I asked. Unohana nodded and began with the check over 5 minutes passed "WHAT IM WHAT" could be hured from out side the room Zoe barged in " whats with the noise abby whats wrong" zoe asked . Abby took a deep breath " Zoe I...I... Iam pregnant with byakuya's child " I reply.

We walk to the door and bowed at the captain of squad 4 and left. " im so nervous how can i tell Byakuya that i am carrying his child" I ask  
" not sure but you will have to tell him soon" Zoe replyed. I nodded. One week past " oh my god zoe do you know what this means I am exsactly 2 months pregnant". Wow realy hehe well i can see that you are starting to form a bulge as well" Zoe replyed pointing to the slight bulge.

" what are you two talking about" a deep voice said behind us. " Captain byakuya sir well there is something i have to tell you. how am i going to put this" i reply " well spit it out" Byakuya said sternly. " ok here goes captain I...Iam pregnant with your child. Iknow it was not expected and i wont blame you if you will punnish me" i replied. Byakuya just stud there quiet before speeking again " how far" he asked.  
" 2 months now and its starting to show" i replied showing the developing bulge.  
Byakuya walked closser to me and bent down on one knee putting his hand gently on Abby's growing belly. "You wont feel anything yet not till I am atleast 4 months" I tell him.

A few weeks passed and finaly Zoe notised that she too was going to have a baby. For now we both were nealy 4 months pregnant. "Zoe you are also going to have a baby thats so cool" I told Zoe.

" hello you two" both renji and byakuya said "aaag not you aswell Zoe" renji screamed and fell on the floor.

Byakuya walks behind abby and wraps his arms around me gently rubbing at my belly. " will it be a boy or a girl" he asks.  
I turn round and hug him then holding onto his captains robe pulls him down for a kiss " i dont know My love we will have to find out" I reply.  
Months pass and now at 7 months Abby is resting between Byakuyas legs while he was lent againced the door post looking outside. We were both excited we were still thinking of names to call the baby when he or she was born. "i hope Zoe is ok the last time i spoke to her she told me she was having twins. Lucky her" I said Byakuya fell asleep with his hand on my belly feeling the baby kick.  
Then a hell butterfly came in and landed on my finger and the message it gave was verry bad news Zoe went into labor 2 months early. I woke byakuya up and we ran to Zoe who was on the floor in agony Renji was with her " Byakuya, Abby Zoe's watters broke 5 minutes ago" Renji said worried.  
" we must take her to captain unohana at squad 4 she will know what to do" Abby said. We gently helped Zoe of the floor while she was still in agony with each contraction. As we get to squad 4 Zoe feels another sharp contraction followed by blood.  
" CAPTAIN UNOHANA" I shout. Then unohana came to the window and sees Zoe bleeding on the floor as well as sweating. she comes out and asks what the problem is. " is it not notisable Zoe is in labor" I tell her.  
Unohana checks Zoe over " oh my there is no time to get her inside she will have to give birth out here because the baby's head is already crowning". Unohana explanes. So she sorts Zoe out removing her clothing from her lower half. " right Zoe push hard" while she is standing up Zoe pushes hard screaming every time she pushed.  
5 hours later the cries of a baby was heard " its a girl and she is healthy" said unohana as she wraps her up warm and gently gives her to the father. " Oh here comes another come on Zoe push".  
then the second arrives slightly smaller but still ok. " its a little boy" unohana wraps him up and passes him to his mother. " congratulations Lieutenant renji and to you 5th seat Zoe 2 healthy twins what will you name them. unohana asks " Renji you can name our daughter cos i am nameing our son yuuki"Zoe tells renji.  
" ok well how about sakura" Renji asks. Zoe nodds, "sakura and yuuki abari" unohana said as she jots thair names down on the list and did 2 birth cetificates. " you can take them home now they are both fine" she also tells them.

3 weeks later " Abby i know this is sudden but will you marry me" Byakuya asks while on one knee holding out a solid gold ring with pure dimonds on top. " byakuya its so beautiful of course i will" i reply kissing him as he puts the ring on my finger. " we will get married before the baby is born" Byakuya said excitedly.  
4 weeks past " byakuya the baby is due next week" I tell byakuya. " we dont need to worry because tomorrow we are getting married you will be a part of the kuchiki family the rest of the family approves of this" said byakuya smiling for the first time.  
we walked together back to the kuchiki masion. and we were both greeted by all the servants and nobles of the family " so this is the girl we heard about sir she is beautiful" said one of the servents. " you picked a good one she has a good sol" wispered another servant in byakuya's ear. " let me see her i will be the judge of that" sead the elder of the house. " hmmmmm she is beautiful, nice hair, well ballenced, and she has that loyal and prideful thing about her, yep she is a good one. i approve she will indeed make a good wife byakuya take good care of her and the baby she is carring it is yours right?" he asks, " i will look after her and yes the child is mine" Byakuya replyed.

The next day we were married and everyone from every squad was invited the head captain did some sort of speach and both Byakuya and me were now husband and wife. " yay lets have some cake" Yachiru yelld out laughing.  
everyone came over to me and byakuya asking when the baby was due, what things will we now do and every other question they could think of.

we told them that the baby was due next week and byakuya wants it to be born in the masion.

Then a few days later " B...Byakuya... Byakuya either i wet my self or my waters has just broke because the chair is now wet and so is some of the floor" I yell out to him. Byakuya walked out of his room with the same prideful and noble stance with his head heled high.  
" Byakuya this is no time for you to start being so high and mighty right now, the baby is comming" I yell at him as i feel the contractions get worse.  
" whats the noise about master Byakuya misstress Abby" one of the servents asked as she passed.

" Oh god owww the baby is comming and it hurts like hell" I reply. The servent girl droped the tray on the floor and rushes to Abbys side. "go and get some clean clothes and a tub of warm water" she said to another servent "the misstress Abby has gone into labor" she also added.  
The second servent left to get everything. 5 minutes later she cam back with everything.  
Byakuya held my hand " dont worry my love we will be holding our child soon" he said to me. the 2 sevants waste no time stripping me of my clothing and put a long silk gown on me. then one of the servant girls cheacked to see if i was fully dilated. she gave a nod to prove it was time.  
"ok abby when you are ready push" one servant said Byakuya moved from becides me to behind me and gently pulld me so my back was againced his body and he held my hand again and his other hand on my belly.  
As i pushed i squeased his hand amd yelling and screaming and crying. I pushed for hours Byakuya was getting worried nealy 9 hours passed. Then one of the servents yelld out " here comes its head".  
then after 10 hours loud crying and a little baby was lifted out, the servant girl grabed a cloth and gently rubed it dry, using a differant more posh cloth wraped the little crying baby up " Its a boy" she said handing him over to Byakuya. Byakuya looked at his son for the first time and a small smile was seen on his face " I have a son and he is beautiful" he said. Byakuya then handed him over to me so he could be fed. As i lowered a part of the silk gown and sliped the strap of the bra down. i moven the little boy up so he could suckle.

" he looks a lot like you Byakuya but he has my eyes and brown hair" I said looking at Byakuya. Another smile was on Byakuyas face as he gently rubed his sons soft head. " what should we call him" i asked, Byakuya thought for a moment before he spoke " Jhiro" he replied. I smiled " sounds perfect Jhiro kuchiki"I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love and pride bleach fanfic Pt2  
**1 year pased. Noises could be hered from inside the head captains office. Captain Hitsaguya and Captain Utatake oppened the door and wished they had not because they saw Abby and Captain Byakuya making love on the head captains desk.  
Renji also went to see what the 2 captains were looking at he started to laugh to him self. Soon half of the 13 court guards were looking through the small gap between the door and wall.  
" Oh please Byakuya deeper harder please go deeper" Abby said while growning in pleasure. Byakuya started to go harder deeper and faster. He ramed into me like no tomorrow.  
the desk we were on was creeking as he pounded. Then the head captain saw everyone ouside his room looking in and was wandering what was going on. His eyes widened as he looked through the gap. Byakuya was naked even his hair was lose, making love to his wife on the desk.  
Byakuya held onto Abbys waist as he shouved it in hard letting out a loud grown, as he did releasing his sperm inside his wife.  
" I am done" he said as he lowered his body on top of mine falling asleep, Breathing heavly. He woke up 10 minutes later still inside me. Then he saw the head captain and some of the 13 guards looking. He guarsped.  
Pulling himself out of his wifes body, only to cum again splashing all over Abbys entrence and on the desk and floor. Putting his clothes back on he turned around grabed my arm and walked out bright red. The rest of the day the ones who saw it never looked at Byakuya the same way again. They all thought he was a love crazed maniac. For the first time when he got home he was crying leaning againced the door with tears streaming down his face " what have I done is this the end of my pride and honor" he said to himself. For weeks he was not the same then one day.  
As he looked into the mirror only to see his own tears. " A noble man NEVER shows his tears so what am I". " Byakuya is that you in there" I ask, as i oppen the door only to see him on the floor having a seizure coughing up blood . " BYAKUYA" i shouted and quickly got to him kneeling down on the floor besides him. gently i lifted him up enough so i could hold him in my arms, trying to calm him down.  
He felt as cold as ice to the touch. " please byakuya stay with me" Suddenly he stopped moveing and was not breathing. " SOME ONE HELP PLEASE" I shouted.  
" what is it" Renji replied outside the mantion. " Its Byakuya he had some kind of fit and is not breathing also he is as cold as ice" i replied worried.  
Renji bersted in to find that on the floor was Abby holding Byakuya in a puddle of blood. " renji i think Byakuya is gone" I said then bursted into tears buirring my head in his still cheast.  
" CAPTAIN KUCHIKI" Renji shouted. falling to his knees " why... why did you have to do this, leave your wife and child even leave your squad and for what over your damaged pride" Renji added before he too bursted in tears.  
We both lift his lifeless body of the hard floor and gently lowered him onto the couch folding his arms over his cheast. " Good bye my love" I wispered into his ear. I gently take of his kenseikan and put them on the table.  
"Abby till your son is of age your now the head of the kuchiki family" Renji said.  
" i am not as noble or as proud as Byakuya. also i am a woman what wright do i have". i reply while my back was turned. I left the building to go to the head captains office.  
" please head captain call up a meating there is something i need to say?" I asked. Yamamoto noddied and called up a captains meeting.  
"Everyone please listen to what Abby has to say" he said. Everyone wnt quiet and listened. " I am sorry but earlyer today after an overdose on some kind of liquid Captain Byakuya my husband. Had a seizure and is now no longer with us he died a few minutes ago" I said while trying to not cry.  
Everyone went still could it be true was Byakuya dead. Everyone started to talk to each other. " SILENCE" the head captain ordered and everyone was silent. " we will hold a funaral for Captain kuchiki and also Abby since you were the closest person to Byakuya and since your sone is too young you are the head of the kuchiki family" he added.  
A few hours later everyone was quiet outside the kuchiki mantion. as the coffin of byakuya was gently set into the ground for his final resting place. Then Abby walked out of the mantion " As the head of this family no one will forget this day" I said in a noble voice. The elder of the kuchiki family approved of this and placed the kenseikan in my hair.  
Walking down the stairs to Byakuyas grave. " please rest easy now and may the gates forever be open for you" I say as i put a single red rose on the tomb stone. **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love and Pride part 3 **

**7 months have past since byakuyas death And abby was expecting her second child, but since his death abby was not the same she becam distant and cold. Her kind face was not there anymore now it was the sort that if any dissobayed or got in the way she would kill them with out hesitating. **

**Abby had more pride than ever. " mistress you are needed at the head captains office" the servant girl said while bowing low. I walk of wairing around my neck byakuyas scarf. As i arrive oppening the doors to see all the captains from every squad was there.  
" please mrs kuchiki can you walk to the middle" said the old man. " yes sir" i repled with a cold but calm voice. Standing where i was told to i waited for the resion why i was summoned to this meeting when i was not a captain. **

**" i am here" said a womans voice . "so am i" said a man. two people walked in and kneeled on the floor followed my Leiutenant Abari and 5th seat Zoe, " good now before I get to the main point of this i but i found a letter on the floor in my office and it was byakuyas before he passed away, and it was stating that if anything was to happen to him his rank would be given to his wife" he said **

**A man walked in holding the 6th squads captains robe and handed it to me. " this is yours now and form now on you are Captain Abby kuchiki and as for you zoe your now 4th seat" the head captain said. I put the robe on agusted the scarf Then as i stand up my waters brake and I kneel on the floor gripping the fabric of my top where the bulge was. **

**" Oh its time" I cry out. Everyone in the meeting was quiet then start to rush about thinking oh no the baby is comming. Unohaha takes my away to a quiet place and Both Renji and Zoe come along to help. " right renji you will have to hold her hand and Zoe you will have to be ready to wrap the baby when it comes out" Unohana tells then so Renji takes hold of my hand.**

**as she takes of the wet trousers i fully dialate. I start to push screaming out loud so everyone can hear I start to sweat but the babys head was a bit begger than my opening so Unohana had to gently cut the skin so its head could fit trough.  
3 hours later and the child was born crying out " its another boy" Unahana said passing the child to Zoe who then gently wraped it up unohana cut the umbilical cord and Zoe gives the crying infant to me. The little boy was the spitting image of his father. " you should name him after his father" zoe said. Everyone came in to see the little boy and they too agree that he looks like his dad. "yes name him after his dad" everyone said in agreement. " ok but i will give him a middle name to make it different, Byakuya Arru Kuchiki" i reply.**

**Everyone thought it was a wonderfull idea, so Unohana jottid the name down. Meenwhile in wakamondo a loud yell was hered a new hollow was roming around and came across someone who gave it a new power and it became an espada " what is this who am I why do i look like this" he asked  
" you are an espada you was a sol reeper but died" the shaddowed creture replied. " also you once had a wife and a son so i decided to bring you back to life as a espada, espada no.2 Byakuya kuchiki" he also added. **

**" so thats who I am" he said breaking some of his mask of to reveal his face leaving some of it under his left eye and on the side of his head. "Well i better go and see everyone". he also added showing an evil grin followed by a evil laugh.  
Byakuya appered outside of his mansion, he looked into the window to see his wife asleep on the couch with 2 babies in her arms. She was also wering a captains robe and his windo was left open so he silently stept in, why was she wering a captains robe and his scaf and why did she have the kenseikan in her hair was going through his mind. He did not care one way or the other but he still cared about his sons.**

**" I am sorry Abby but i must do this" he said as he gently took his eldest son, he left the masion. The next day " Captain kuchiki you are needed to attend a ergent meeting" said the messenger as he knelt before me.  
I left for the head captains office while all the sevents were cleaning. Oppening the door i walked over and stood in line with all the other captains. " what is this meeting for sir?" I ask. " the reaserch lab have confermed that an espada was here i the sol society last night but what it was doing here is still a mistery I want everyone on full alert" The old man said. "Also if it is here again i want it distroyed on sight does everyone understand" He added.  
" YES SIR" everyone replied. " Head captain might I add something?" I asked, as the head ****captain nodded. " my ealdest son was kidnapped last night and I want to know who did it and when i find the culpret I will show no mercy" I said in a cold hateful manner. **

**Later that day a shadowed figure was roming around the Seireitei. "Stop right there and turn around"Captain Utatake commanded, but when the misteryous figure turned around and Utatake saw its face he could not beleave it, for standing in frount of him was Byakuya.  
Something was different Byakuya had black and yellow eyes the colour of a hollow's eyes. "What are you and why do you look like Byakuya?" Utatake commanded. The figure just laughed drawing his sword from ith scabbard " I am byakuya and you will die scater senbonzakura" Byakuya said. **

**Then a bright glow serounded Byakuya and as the light faded byakuyas mask was covering his hair and part of his face much like a beak and he was wering armor much like senbonzakuras only black and red, wings made from flower pettels came out from his back.  
As their swords clashed relesing sparks all over the place, then byakuya oppened his beek to power up his cero, a ball of black and green energy was blasted out from byakuyas opened beak, peicing Utatake's arm, cutting it clean off.  
As utatake yelled in pain Byakuya prepaires to do the killing blow raising his sword in the air, at that moment ice apperes and captures the sword in mid strike, "Utatake please move out of the way and go see Unohana" a soft voice said from behind a tree.  
As the figure comes out from behind the tree Byakuya freezes and spoke " what are you doing get away from my pray" he tryid to free his hands from the ice. **

**" i cannot forgive you for this espada, we from the 13 court guards have been orderd to silence you regardless of feelings" I yell out as i run towads him raising my blade and lowering it so it was just inches away from his head.  
"speeking like a true Kuchiki well i should tell you my name for i am espada no.2 Byakuya kuchiki we finaly meet again" he said. " You are no longer the Byakuya i knew so i will hold no regrets on killing you.  
" haddo 4 Byakurai " I shouted fireing a flash of lightning from my finger and peiced Byakuya in the hand shattering the ice causing him to drop his sword. I put my sword againced his neck. **

**" please dont kill me I was orded to attack" Byakuya pleeded then he kissed me like he always did ok it was weird kissing an espada.  
" why are you kissing the enemy captain abby and is that who i think it is?" asked Renji. Byakuya parted his lips from mine and looked at Renji " I see you have nt changed much have you you should be more respectful to your former captain" Byakuya said coldly.  
Suddenly rukia appered to see an espada near the captain she pulled her sword and hit him on the head only to crack his mask and as the peices fall to the ground both Renji and rukia are shocked to see who it was. **

**They looked in horror and dissbelef, how can this be why was byakuya like this they both think. Then the head captain came only to see that the espada was none other than Byakuya kuchiki. As everyone else came they too were serprized at the fact that Byakuya was now an espada.  
"I byakuya kuchiki also espada no.2 have come here to take and rase my son in wakamondo were he will get intence training when he becomes of age, then when he is grown up i shall return him, how ever if you should follow me i will kill you..  
**


End file.
